Good Day
by ichigorozu
Summary: Even though the tears are childish and useless, I tilt my head up high and smile. I fold my pride up neatly and throw it up to the sky. The words I have never said. The words I might never be able to say again.- IU Good Day do not own ONESHOT SONGFIC! Enjoy x


**I do not own anything. ONLY PLOT. **

**This is a songfic and I do not own IU-GOOD DAY.**

**Let me repeat again. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ****ONLY PLOT.**

**Also, listen to IU-Good Day while reading if you want to add more effect, ****and read the lyrics****! It's translated in English not Korean! **

**P.S. a lot of small flashbacks! You've been warned! **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

'_Ring ring ring!'_

I angrily snapped open my phone as I got up.

"Hello" I answered gruffly, my voice soaked with sleepiness.

'Don't tell me you were sleeping' sighed the other line of the phone.

I sighed tiredly and answered 'What do you want Utau?'

'Nothing, I'm at Amu's house getting ready. Like you should be doing' she snapped on the phone as I kept quiet.

'She wants you there. Come or else you will regret it. And don't you dare go back to sleep' – beep.

I looked at my phone and shrugged. I snapped it back down on my bed and looked at the time. 11:36am it read.

I got up and looked outside the window. I could see a clear view of the sun shining down on Tokyo but something else caught my eyes. It was the sky.

_**Why is the sky so much more blue?**__**  
**__**Why is the breeze so perfect today?**_

The sky was absolutely breath taking; a beautiful ocean color blended with a misty dark blue and white fluffy clouds looking like soft marshmallows floating in the midair. It was just perfect.

A perfect day.

**Amu's Pov**

"Amu, I am so proud of you" cried my mother hugging me in one of her loving hugs. "Mama, thank you" I whispered hugging her back.

I'm currently in my room, getting ready for my big day. I was supposed to feel happy and feel how every girl would dream for this day to come, yet I was feeling upset and lost.

_**Pretending like I don't know**__**  
**__**Like I didn't hear a thing, like I erased it**_

I gazed outside my balcony window and saw the beautiful sun shining down at my house and birds singing along the harmony across the thick breeze passing. The sky was so blue, that I was captivated by its wonder. But it suddenly reminded me of someone.

Something wet fell down my cheeks.

**FLASHBACK**

"Neh Ikuto, why is the sky so beautiful?" I asked cheerily smiling at the blue hair man and tangling my fingers with his.

"It's beautiful because you said its beautiful Amu" he replied, slightly smiling and tugging my arm.

"But it's not as beautiful as you" he leaned down and our lips met.

_**Should we start talking about something else?**__**  
**__**Should we kiss so we can't say anything?**_

**END**

I quickly wiped my tears away as I heard footsteps creaking in my room.

"Onii-chan, you're makeup and hair stylist is here!" cheered my little sister Ami. But I wouldn't call her little anymore; she had grown up as a beautiful matured teenager. How did a little girl like her grow so fast?

"Thank you Ami" I smiled and pulled her in for a small hug.

"Congratulation Onii-chan" she whispered with a brimming smile and another tear ran down my face.

_**My eyes fill with tears, so I lift my head up**__**  
**__**I smile a little so they won't fall**_

I went inside my bathroom and quickly washed the tears away and tilted my head forward and smiling at my reflection. I looked broken like a puppet and lost like a kitten.

I looked down at my reflection and saw the necklace. It was a silver necklace that was a heart shape and roses and diamonds craved on it. I gazed at it and gripped it tightly. It felt wrong to wear this, but every time I tried taking it off, my heart wouldn't let go of it.

I heard a knock coming from the door and turned around. Having my mask on and smiling at Utau. God, how much she looked like him.

"What's up Utau?" I choked out by accident and smiled at her. She flashed me a smile and her violets orbs sprinkled with delight. "You can't always hide in here Amu, come out so they can do your make up" she answered and grabbed me by the arm. I nodded in reply and silently followed her.

_**Why are you like this to me, what are you saying?**__**  
**__**All the things we talked about**_

We're now inside my mother's room and all the makeup tools were all set up neatly on the bed. The woman kindly asked me to sit on the chair and I hastily sat down. They clipped up my thick bubble gum hair and complimented how soft it was and how clear and shiny my skin was.

Of course. I spent most of my life taking care of my appearance. This included buying expensive hair products for my hair, moisturizing my skin every morning and night, and wearing clothes that were model brands. I only wanted _him_ to notice.

_**Was my recent hairstyle change bad?**__**  
**__**Did I wear the wrong clothes?**_

As the woman added the white glowing foundation on my smooth skin, I gazed in the mirror.

**FLASHBACK**

"Argh Ikuto! I'm so tired of you teasing me and never ever looking at the person who I am!" fumed the pink hair girl. She stormed away and silently whined in the corner of the room, curling into a comfort ball.

The blue hair man was shocked to see her like this but smiled at how cute she reacted.

Swiftly, he slid his arm around her small waist and hugged her. Bringing her closer to his side and playing with her delicate soft locks.

"I'm not a dog" she commented before pouting like a little 6 year old.

"I know you're not, your hair is just so silky and smooth" he whispered in her ear, tickling the side of her ear. He then cupped her face with his hand and saw her gorgeous face.

"Your skin is smooth and shiny as always" he whispered and traced his finger on her face. This made Amu blush but made her feel calm at the same time. She silently closed her eyes feeling the treatment she was given.

"With or without makeup, you're stunning as always. I don't care if your hair is all messed up because that doesn't really matter. I don't care whether you wear a garbage bag as a dress you will always remain gorgeous and beautiful Amu." Ikuto confessed and smiled at the small girl in his arm.

She looked at him with awe and giggled. "Garbage dress? Really Ikuto?" she joked and playfully slapped his arm.

_**The words I have never said**__**  
**__**The words I didn't know I'd say as I cried**__**  
**__**I like you, oppa, what do I do?**_

**END **

I looked at my reflection and saw my face all caked up with the white foundation. But I looked pretty good. I had gold and pink eye shadow blended on my eye lids with a hint of shimmery silver and a thin amount of mascara, to make my eyelashes look natural. Beautiful cherry blossom pink lipstick was covered on my lips and a rosy color blush spreading across my cheeks.

"You look so beautiful Amu." The voice ranged in my head; it was the husky voice that I loved hearing.

I turned around in excitement to see the person who I wanted to see. But to only face my mother, Ami and Utau staring at me with awe. I smiled at them and looked at myself again.

This wasn't me.

The real 'me' would be smiling happily at the mirror but all I see is a sad and hopeless heartbroken girl.

_**Still pretending like I don't know**__**  
**__**Like I don't remember**_

"Next is for you hair Amu-chan" my mother smiled and giggled. I nodded in reply and sighed in exhaustion. This is going to be a very long day.

**Ikuto's pov**

I looked in the mirror and saw my signature hair all messed up and my wrinkled clothes. I quickly went to have a shower and after coming out of the steaming room, I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to the closet. I got out my black suit that had grey outlines on the edge of it and a dark blue tie. This suit was usually stashed somewhere beneath the closet and never worn and was always wrapped with a plastic cover. I could still smell the fresh detergent scent from the dry cleaners as I unwrapped the plastic cover.

After drying myself, I went to put on my clothes and went into the bathroom and dried my wet hair.

Now it was the tie's turn to be on. As I flipped the tie around my neck, I struggled to tie it until a flash back came to view.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ikuto! What's taking you so long!" shouted the very impatient Amu, all dressed up to the party that her and her partner will be attending. As she stormed into the room, she suddenly stopped when she saw something impressive in her view. Something that doesn't really happen often…

"Wow, Tsukiyomi Ikuto wearing a suit huh?" asked Amu grinning and teasing Ikuto.

"Yeah, don't I look stunning?" smirked Ikuto as he was struggling to make a knot on the tie. "Here let me." Amu offered.

Ikuto let go of the tie as Amu walked up to him and started to wrap the knot for him. He looked down at her and thought, how did I even get a girl like her? And how lucky am I? I don't deserve someone so precious like her…

"Done!" she chirped and smiled. "Thanks" and leaned down and gave her a small peck on her cheeks and this always caused her to blush.

_**I like you, oppa, what do I do?**_

**END **

After spending a good 5 minutes fixing the tie, I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror and saw my usually shaggy messy midnight hair. I grabbed the comb and slightly combed it. I didn't really like combing my hair, but today was a special day… for her.

'_Ring ring ring'_ I snapped my eyes opened and walked back into my room and snapped the phone open. "What?"

'Ikuto… she's not over you yet' Utau silently whispered, too quiet that I didn't even hear. "What?" I asked again.

'Ikuto she's not happy! You have to do something!' Utau practically screamed and this one, I sure did hear. "I don't know what you're talking about Utau" I lied.

'Please Ikuto, I know she's still in love with you. I saw her looking at that necklace you gave her and she refuses to take it off! She can't marry another man when she is still in love with y-'

"No, Utau. This is the way it is" I said hanging up on her.

A wash of guilt, hurt and lonely flood over as I frowned at the phone.

* * *

The bells chirped happily as crowds of people walked inside the beautiful church. People were laughing and sharing the exciting news.

Hotori Tadase is to be married with Hinamori Amu.

"They're such a perfect couple!" chirped one of the older mothers.

"Indeed! They are very beautiful and are perfect match"

"Yes, yes. For her to marry a handsome young man is indeed luck"

But there was only one person who disagreed with that.

She was not perfect, not beautiful and wasn't lucky. She was like a lost butterfly without any wings to find her true love. She only wanted him.

**Amu's POV**

I'm covered with beautiful makeup adoring my face, a beautiful hairstyle that shines in the sun, and a beautiful white gown that glitters and shines where ever I go. I am to be married with a kind prince.

Yet, it doesn't feel right. I don't deserve this expensive make over and this gorgeous dress. A another beautiful girl will be more appreciative then me.

_**Don't say those kind of sad things**_

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. As it creaked open, I saw the one person who I knew I wanted to be with forever.

His beautiful messy midnight blue hair was combed perfectly behind his ears showing his mystery blue eyes, he wore a perfect suit that showed the best features of his body, his tie was still messy but the best I've ever seen him done. He looked perfect.

I let him come inside and he accepted the offer. He sat down on one of the chairs and I followed behind him. My heart sank as I recalled back in those memories.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a rainy afternoon. The rain seemed to never end. It kept pouring and pouring and was absolutely cold. Vicious waves of air slapped the rosy pink hair as she was shaking violently. She was trying to call out her boyfriend to come here so they could share warmth and share the umbrella she was holding, but he kept walking to fast.

"Wait for me Ikuto!" whined Amu as she practically ran to him. But he suddenly stopped and turned around. His eyes were soaked with sadness and his face so pale. It made her feel really scared and worry for what was going to happen.

"Ikuto you idiot! I told you to come here" Amu scolded him and grabbed him by the arm to come beneath her umbrella. But Ikuto let go and stood back with the rain.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered with a sad tone.

"Yes?" Amu asked cheerily, trying to lift the tense tension. The air was getting colder and she could feel goose bump appearing on her arms.

"You… can't be with me."

Her whole world froze.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widened with shock as another loud slap of wind bruised her cheeks.

"Don't be with me. You can't be with me. I'm not meant to be with you. You're too perfect for someone like me". Ikuto quietly said as he gazed at her golden orbs.

"Ahaha Ikuto, funny" Amu said sarcastically and waited for his signature smirk but was left with silence. All you could hear was the pita pata noise of the rain hitting the umbrella and the concrete floors. After a moment of silence, Amu knew the tone of his was serious. There was no funny or playful Ikuto.

"Wait no… Ikuto. Don't leave me. You're perfect for me. Please, don't leave me" Amu whispered in a pleading voice, as Ikuto walked away from her.

This sudden speech was too quick for her to even comprehend or what he was saying. She was lost with words and pleaded for him to stay.

She didn't even know what was happening. Did she do something wrong? Is it because she's not good enough for him?

She quickly grabbed him by the sleeve and forced him to stay. "Don't please." She pleaded again.

"No, Amu I'm not the perfect man for you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Amu asked weakly, tears threatening to roll down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm the man who lost his father when he was young. I'm the man who couldn't even protect his little sister and has a mother who's too weak and married an evil man. I'm someone who hides in the dark and doesn't like facing their own issues. I'm a coward Amu. I don't deserve someone gorgeous and radiant as you." He confessed before tugging her away.

_**Don't say those kind of sad things**__**  
**__**While looking at me like this**_

Amu stared in confusion as what he was saying; it felt like her whole world was being cut up into millions of pieces and tossed in to a river that was washed away with thousands of tears. It felt like she was a 10 year old crying over a dead pet and sulking non-stop and asking why the world was so cruel.

_**Is it that I'm childish or a bit slow?**__**  
**__**I can't believe it**_

"No wait!" she screamed as she hectically went and ran to him and dropping the umbrella. "I don't need a perfect man. I NEED YOU!" Amu screamed and tears were falling down her golden orbs.

"Please, forget me." He whispered and left, listening to her whimpers and cries for him.

Sparks of thunder came crushing down with a loud sizzling noise as Amu shivered and whimpered for it to stop. She hated that day so much and wished that she could change it and make it better.

**END.**

"Congratulation" he finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"Thanks." She silently said with a miserable look on her face.

"Amu…"

"Yes?"

My heart was thumping as I waited for what he was going to say. So much thoughts wonder around my head like 'Amu, I'm sorry please, I want you back' or 'Amu, don't marry him'.

But instead…

"Amu, you look really beautiful."

My heart sank and I looked at him. I truly was in love with him. How something so simply and small can just change my whole heart.

"Thank you." I whispered again and a small smile spread across my face.

_**Even though I'm crying, I smile**__**  
**__**I block your way and I just smile widely**_

"Amu-chan! It's almost time!" screamed my excited mother from the side of the door. "Okay mama" I called back.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Ikuto said getting up. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "I'm truly am happy for you, so please don't be sad." he said looking down before making a move to the door. I looked at him wide opened and ran up to him and extending my small arms around his chest. Not caring if the dress was wrinkled or my makeup fading away because of the rash of tears sliding down. I didn't even notice I was crying and I was so desperate and clingy.

"NO wait!" I called and hugged the back of him.

_**Why am I being like this, do I not have any shame?**__**  
**__**I fold my pride up neatly and throw it up to the sky**_

"Ikuto… Thank you… no" I mumbled and hugged him tightly. His scent was filling my nostrils and remembered all the fun times, sad times and times when the world only felt it was just the two of us.

"Ikuto…"

"I love you". I whispered in his ear as a tear dropped on his perfectly ironed suit.

_**The words I have never said**__**  
**__**The words I might never be able to say again**_

_**I love you, oppa, aigoo, one, two**__**  
**__**I'm in my dream**_

He turned around and looked at me with shock. Before a tear could drop down my face, he quickly swiped it away with his long finger and smiled.

I looked at him again and waited for his answer. But I never got one.

He walked outside before I could call for him to come back. But it was too late.

* * *

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The priest introduced.

"Hinamori Amu, will you take Hotori Tadase as your husband, your partner in life and your one true love?" asked the priest as he looked at me.

I looked at my empty marriage finger and my hands nested with Tadase's. It didn't feel right and didn't look right.

I looked at the crowd of people sitting down waiting for my answer. Suddenly I spotted him; he was standing on the far corner from the crowd of people. He was always the awkward and collective type of man. But was truthful and heroic in his own way. He was staring at me and I could feel shivers across my body.

'Say something, please say something' I pleaded in my head as I gazed at his cobalt blue eyes. Almost getting lost with them and how much I truly do love him.

I looked at his beautiful eyes before I felt a slight pain triggering on my hand.

It was Tadase, he was being impatient with my lack of answer and attention I was giving and started to pinch my palm.

I hated to lie. I hated people who lied. And I hated to be the person who lied. And I cannot believe I will be untruthful to myself and to God, even though He knows what's wrong and right.

"I do."

Suddenly the crowd of people stood up and cheered their lungs out. Clapping and whistles filled the room as rose petals were flying everywhere. Beautiful bubbles were blown as it flew high up the roof before touching the ground with a small pop.

I felt like a bubble. So weak and so small. I could probably fly everywhere I wanted but one day; I'll pop and stop being the person who I want to be.

_**It's too beautiful, beautiful day**__**  
**__**Make it a good day**__**  
**__**Just don't make me cry**_

_**Such a good day**_

This wasn't the happy ending I wanted.

* * *

**Woah, 9 pages you have read! I hope you enjoyed this story. It only took me awhile to write and edit. Please forgive my poor grammar and punctuation. I am really trying to improve and been paying attention in English class. **

**This story was inspired by IU – Good Day. DO NOT OWN!**

**You guys should know that I'm a massive fan of IU and respect her music and talent. And also, I wrote another FF based on IU's song called 'You & I'. Please read if you want to and drop a small review if you can? Pretty please c:**

**This story is kind of my best work so far, I hope to write more stories like this and sorry for the cheesy sad ending. Because in the video clip of 'Good Day', (SPOILS) IU's hugs that man at the end probably confessing her love? I'm not sure, I don't know Korean guys! **

**If you guys do not understand anything please review, ask questions, and correct any errors in the story. **

**Thank you so much to all those who read and review, favorite me and my stories and ALERTS! **

**If this story becomes really successful, I might write more one-shots c:**

**And again, I do not own anything. Only plot.**

**Review x **


End file.
